


Reverse

by wizaad



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post 4x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizaad/pseuds/wizaad
Summary: Happy and Toby go home after a long, difficult day.(Let's just pretend that they weren't called for a case at the end!!!)





	Reverse

Toby didn't want to ruin what was left of the evening by sulking. It was rather pointless, wasn't it? To cry over spilled milk when there really was nothing he could do about it; nothing he could do to take away his or Happy's pain when, inadvertently or not, he was the cause of it. He was used to being lighthearted enough for the both of them when the time called for it, and now would be no different.

But _God_ , what was there to possibly say? Happy didn't blame him for their adversity — he knew that much — but that alone just didn't shake his self-loathing. It couldn't. The one thing he couldn't do for her was the thing she had wanted most in the world and he simply hated himself for it.

She kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other rested on the console, fingers tapping silently to a melody unknown to him. The opportunity to slip his hand into hers presented itself on a silver platter but he was frozen.

She held his hand, then. It wasn't an iron grip; her thumb swept across his skin soothingly.

When they pulled up outside their home she let go of his hand and took it again when they met on the pavement. He smiled inwardly. She was definitely trying to compute how to deal with this situation. _What would you say if it were me?_ It swam around his head relentlessly, and right now, it was probably doing the same to her.

"You hungry?" He asked once they got inside, and he put on his best Normal Toby voice. "We were going to make that homemade dinner for Valentines, remember? If you're up for it, of course."

"You're allowed to grieve."

It felt as if she had smacked him, and he probably looked that way to her. "What?"

" _You are allowed to grieve_." She said again. She wasn't angry, but she was fixing him with a calculated stare. "But you're not allowed to shut me out from you're pain because you don't think I can handle it, or because you think I secretly blame you."

"Happy, I–"

"Toby," she said, firmly. The short breath she let out was sharp, like she remembered something. "It's okay to be upset."

And he remembered too. His exact words to her when he found her dismantling their unborn child's crib the year before. She hadn't even been pregnant, then.

The backs of his eyes stung. She pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He clung to her, face buried in her hair.

The tears were coming in waves now, and though she was his rock, fingers combing through the short hairs at the back of his neck, he could hear her crying too. She was a terrifying combination of wonderful and broken.

Her hands slid to his shoulders and she pulled back so she could look at him. She reached up to wipe away a stray tear with her thumb, and let her hand linger there. Never had he looked so miserable. Never had she been the one to look into his eyes and promise him that everything was going to be okay. He was the one who always had the answers.

"How about that dinner, Doc?" She asked softly, offering him a small smile. His heart leapt inside his chest at this woman who wasn't even aware that she always knew exactly what he needed.

"I'd really like that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
